


Tail-Tale Signs

by luckystars1015



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boners, Cumslut Hijikata, Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Fingerfucking, GinHiji - Freeform, Hardcore Sex, Horny Pheromones, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Parasite - Freeform, Sadist Gintoki, Self-Lubrication, Tail Sex, Virgin Hijikata, cursing, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckystars1015/pseuds/luckystars1015
Summary: An incubus parasite latches onto Hijikata after a Shinsengumi case runs into a dead end in a underground alien sex shop. The Demon Vice Commander wakes up with a demonic tail with a mind of its own. The only one that could possibly help is the last person he wants to see: that silver-haired bastard. What is poor Hijikata to do?





	Tail-Tale Signs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tottering_fool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tottering_fool/gifts).



“THIS IS THE SHINSENGUMI! YOU’RE UNDER ARREST!” Hijikata’s foot kicked the doors wide open but only stale air greeted him.

 

A vein popped on the Vice Commander. “SHIT!!” Those fucking bastards already cleaned up. Hijikata had been working weeks on this case. This was supposed to be the headquarters of an underground shop dealing with illegal alien sex goods. The perpetrators were guilty of smuggling alien aphrodisiacs into the streets of Edo. But worse than that, there were some cases of the same guys kidnapping humans to experiment on them as well. Taking his anger out on the nearest thing, the dark-haired brunette kicked a glass vial across the floor, shattering it into a million pieces in his frustration.

 

Yamazaki, who was his assistant officer for the case, stepped in to assess the room. He whistled. “Wow, there’s not a trace of anything left.”  

 

“Yamazaki! Search this scene for any clues to where they have gone! And if I don’t have the report tomorrow morning, don’t even bother committing seppuku. I’ll kill you myself.” Hijikata commanded as he slammed his door on the way out. He needed to call it a night for his own sanity.

 

Yamazaki gulped in fear, picked a god, and prayed.

 

\----

 

The soft fingers of dawn roused Hijikata out of slumber. But something felt off this morning. Heat pooled at his nether regions, giving the telltale signs of morning wood. Hijikata was like any healthy young man. Of course he was going to go through this type of stuff from time to time. But he usually took care of it with a quick, cold shower if he took care of it at all.

 

The proud Hijikata would never admit that he was sexually deprived. He just simply never thought about those kinds things. A sexual drive just wasn’t part of his bushido. Truthfully, he had never looked at another woman since Mitsuba. And if anyone dangled the term “cherry boy” atop his head, that poor hypothetical bastard would lose his own cherries. Ah fuck! Whatever. Now was not the time to be concerned. He needed to get rid of his “problem” now.

 

Suddenly, he felt something slithering underneath his body. His upper body shot straight up, primal instincts alert at the thought of one of man’s worst fears: snakes. It wasn’t possible, right? Unless that sadistic bastard Sougo decided that this was the morning he was going to assassinate Hijikata with a venomous snake.  

 

He patted atop his blanket several time, desperately hoping that it was a phantom feeling. There was just no way a snake had crawled into his futon overnight. He felt slender, cylindrical shape underneath his blanket. Before fear paralyzed his limbs, his hands shot forth and grabbed the offending object through the blanket in hopes that the article would act as a barrier between him and imminent death.

 

The pain that shot up his spine as a result of the action almost had him yowling at the top of his lungs, but he bit down his lip to stop his scream. Did the fucking snake just bite him on the ass?! He was gonna take a page out of Sougo’s book and burn this snake to ashes. And maybe Sougo, too.

 

But when he uncovered the blanket, he found something even weirder than snake. Actually, he wished it was a venomous snake that Sougo had sent to kill Hijikata. Instead, the befuddled man found a tail blacker than his hair was. It laid alongside him like a black rope. It looked to be an inch in diameter and as long, if not longer, than his legs. The tip was laying near his feet, but he was still a bit too groggy to determine the shape. The moment he thought about wanting to see the tip of his tail, it miraculous came to him to inspect. The tail drew closer to him much like a snake. He held his hand and watch it lay on his palm much like a dog resting his head on its master’s thigh.

 

The end of the tail was heart-shaped and the size of his palm. His curiosity got the better of him and his fingers stroked the flat surface of the tip and felt velvet beneath his fingertips. But the feeling of velvet wasn’t the surprising part about this. What surprised him was that he could feel the warmth of his fingertips from the tail.

 

His heart raced as he broke out in cold sweat at the only conclusion that could arise from this sensation. His other hand nervously slid up his yukata, settling above his ass to find what proved to be his worst nightmare. Where a tailbone should have sat at the nadir of his spine, a fucking tail protruded out of his body instead.

 

Hijikata almost screamed bloody murder, but instead another problem reared its head back into the mix. His boner, for some unfathomable reason, began pulsing as if begging for release this instant. Why had it still not gone down despite the fact that the flood of fear and anxiety should have killed it long ago?! Fuck! The morning meeting was supposed to start in a bit. He took a deep breath. One problem at once. He would get rid of the pressing issue with the fastest solution and deal with the tail later.

 

He shuddered in despair and conjured up the most disgusting, fastest boner-killing image: Kondo’s hairy-afro butt. That usually did the trick immediately. But nope, nothing was happening, so he moved onto something that pissed him off more than squeezing out the last drop of mayo.

 

That red-bean breath, fish-eyed bastard.

 

Now that did something. But it was the exact opposite of what Hijikata wanted. Instead of growing soft at the thought of the pain-in-the-ass, his problem stood even prouder. How the hell was the possible?!

 

Before Hijikata could even comprehend the mind-boggling revelation, his new tail decided to grow a mind of its own. The heart-shaped tip began sliding up Hijikata’s left thigh, winding around it several times before moving on to do the same thing with his right thigh. Before he realized it, his thighs were spread wide opened by his own tail forcing them apart. The tail poised itself between his legs like a snake waiting to strike. At this point, his yukata had came unfastened and his blanket was somehow thrown to the side.

 

Hijikata was completely and utterly exposed. The cold air of the morning softly caressed his naked skin, causing his nipples to pucker, but he was hot with embarrassment. Even though he was in the privacy of his own room, he still felt so self-conscious, terrified at the thought of someone walking him in on his most vulnerable position.

 

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing,” Hijikata whispered-shouted at the tail, as if to scold it. He tried to lift himself with one arm to get closer to the tail and grab it to unravel himself. But the tail had other plans for him.

 

Without warning, it shot forth and plunged into the velvety heat of Hijikata’s asshole. This time Hijikata really did scream, but he barely managed to muffle it by biting into the soft flesh of his own arm.

 

His demonic tail was unforgiving in the way it drilled into him. Again and again, the tail would spread him with its heart shaped tip and then thrust into him. Hot tears threatened to spill over, but Hijikata refused to let a tail of all things beat him. With one hand still shoved over his mouth to keep his pants and groans from carrying over the thin walls of the Shinsengumi halls, he threw his other hand out to grab the offending appendage to stop it in tracks.

 

But the gods were not on his side today. The tail proved to be too powerful for Hijikata to hold back and instead, his pleasure intensified through no desire of his own. The wetness overflowing from his hole served as extra lubricant as this demonic tail continued to fuck him into infinity.

 

Fuck. He felt like he was going to burst at his seams. Not realizing it, he had lifted hips up high off the futon to allow the tail to hit just the right spot. This was all too much. But no matter how long he laid there, helpless as this wicked tail impaled him repeatedly with no end in sight, he just _couldn’t_ fucking COME! Was this serpentine appendage more stubborn than Hijikata himself? Fine, if it brought an end to this oppressive heat, then he would do the thing that made his own ears ring at the thought of.

 

Hesitantly taking his hand from his mouth, he bit his lips hard enough to draw blood in order to keep his cries quiet. He used his now free hand to reach for his dick. It was hot to the touch and as stiff as steel. He squeezed the base with just the right amount of pressure and twisted as much as he could, his wrists straining at the effort. Slowly, he dragged his hand up and down his swollen member, using his own pre-cum as lubricant. Before long, he threw his hesitation out the window and matched the pace of the godforsaken tail that hadn’t even paused in its singular mission to fuck Hijikata raw.

 

Hijikata’s head was blank of everything but the white, scorching pleasure that he never thought possible before today. But no matter how long he fucked into his fist, no matter how many times his tail pierced him like clockwork, his release never came.

 

Was this tail not even going to allow him the decency of coming? Was it seriously going to force him to climb this mountain of pleasure yet have the audacity to barricade him at the peak? What kind of hell was this cursed tail subjecting him to? It was plain torture at this point.

 

But his body gave in before his tail did. The searing heat proved too much for his body to contain, and his body convulsed in its desperate attempt to release the unbearable tension. Hijikata arched his back and came, or at least he thought he did.

 

When he released his hand and caressed his stomach to inspect the mess, no sticky substance coated him. No fucking way. Did he just have a dry orgasm?! There was absolutely _nothing_ wrong with his pipes, so what gives?! He sat up, looking down at himself to asses the situation with more level-headedness now that pleasure wasn’t leaking from every pore.

 

His new tail was still slowly pumping into him, riding out the last wave of dry orgasm. Hijikata slid his hand down and and yanked the offending appendage out of his ass. It squirmed as if annoyed by the interruption. His other hand, too curious for its own good, slid over his ass, assessing the damage. What surprised him wasn’t the tenderness of his ass, but rather the copious amount of slick that was practically pouring out of his asshole. What the fuck?! Did this tail curse his ass to be self-lubricating too?!

 

Before he could figure out which god he pissed off so much so to have this curse fall upon him, a knock came to the door.

 

“Vice Commander!” came the tired voice of Yamazaki. Immediately, Hijikata hid himself under the covers, his face hot with embarrassment.

 

Pissed off at such an untimely interruption, he yelled, “what the hell are you doing here so early?! Don’t come in! I’m changing!”

 

Hijikata could see the shadow of Yamazaki profusely bowing in apologies. “I’m sorry, sir. You’re typically up and ready by now. I didn’t mean to interrupt your sleep, but I have the investigation reports from last night.”

 

“Did you find anything of use?”

 

“No. The owners of that shop wiped it clean. Although there was one piece of evidence they left behind, it was a broken glass vial with label ‘INCUBUS-81’ on it. I attempted to research about it through my amanto contacts, but little is known about it, other than the fact that it is a parasite from a faraway planet. It is apparently known to increase one’s sex drive, but it only works when the host is not alone. I don’t necessary know what that means but…”

 

Hijikata stopped listening by that point, head reeling with the revelation that his past dumbass self had unknowingly kicked the aforementioned vial into oblivion when he first entered the underground shop. Fuck, so this was his fault?! Was this day going to get any better?

 

“Thanks for your hard work. Take my place at the meeting this morning to report your findings. I’m going on my patrol to continue the investigation.” That last part might have been a lie. There was no possible way he could concentrate on anything right now, not with his body still feeling like it could come apart at the lightest touch. But he couldn’t as well call a sick day and stay home. The thought of one of the Shinsengumi officers walking in on him, worst of all, Sougo, was horrible enough for Hijikata himself to think about seppuku.

 

Yamazaki almost cried on the spot. Did Hijikata just thanked him? The officer had worked all night on the report, not catching a wink of sleep trying to finish the report to a level satisfactory for Hijikata, which was practically as high as Mount Fuji. Guess he was saved from the threat of seppuku for another day.

 

The officer saluted his Demon Vice Commander and the two made way to start their day.

\--

 

Hijikata thanked the gods he was able to slip out of the barracks without encountering anyone. The black haired man had wrapped his new tail around his stomach and shoved it under his uniform to keep it hidden. It looked a bit lumpy under his shirt, but his jacket perfectly hid the odd silhouette.

 

As he contemplated his terrible luck, a woman bumped into him. He gave a quick “excuse me” and was about to leave without a second thought, but the woman grabbed his arm with such fervor that his shoulder almost dislocated.

 

“Wow, Mr. Police Officer, if there were more people like you walking the streets, I’d have to break laws more often,” the lady said in an unmistakable tone of flirtation. What is with the woman of Kabukicho these days? Did they have no shame?!

 

Hijikata yanked his arm away, clearly not interested. “Sorry, I don’t have any money to spend at a cabaret at seven in the morning.” The lady was probably one of those hostesses at the place Deputy Chief loved to blow his paycheck on.

 

“Mr. Officer, PLEASE! I’ll pay for Dom Peri for the both of us!” She yelled in desperation. Before Hijikata could even react in confusion, several other women came towards him as well, yelling similar things and propositioning themselves with no shame.

 

Dear lord, the sun has barely risen and yet its rays could not possibly even hope to rid the tainted shadows of Kabukicho. As he desperately tried to break away from the women desperately vying for his attention, a large hand yanked him out of the group.

 

An Amanto twice his size stood towering over him. It said some foreign sounding words before reaching both of its hands around Hijikata and grabbing a handful his ass cheeks.

 

Hijikata didn’t even hesitate to head butt the pervert alien unconscious. He was fully prepared to slice the fucker open with his sword when he noticed the women starting to head his way.

 

Fuck! What was wrong with them?! As he said that, he felt the tail twitch.

 

Wait. What was wrong with _him?!_ Was he… could it be that he was giving off pheromones to all genders and species right now?! Oh my god, he was practically walking the streets of Edo with a sign taped to his back that said “FUCK ME!” in the worst kind of way.

 

He needed to get rid of this tail before he lost his sanity… or virginity at this rate. He gulped, swallowing the feeling of frustration and disgust that came with the next thought. There was only one man he could think of to help him.

 

Hijikata looked back at the crowd eyeing him like prey. He made a dash through the quickest alleyways that would lead him to the front doors of Yorozuya.

 

—

 

Hijikata was pounding the wooden doors to Yorozuya for what felt like hours, but in reality was only about ten seconds.

 

“Alright. Alright. I’m here. Don’t get your panties in a twist.” The doors slid open to the groggy silver-haired bastard. His natural perm looked even more messy than usual, if that was even possible.

 

A soft breeze carried the scent of Gintoki over to Hijikata. The Shinsengumi Vice Chief’s knee-jerk thought was “Fuck Me.” Normally, he would have found the sweet fragrance of the man sickening, but all Hijikata could think to do was lick the tantalizing chest that was exposed between two propped collars. Hijikata needed a brain MRI after this was over, because there was no way in a hundred lifetimes that he could find the pushing-to-be-diabetic man attractive.

 

Not bearing to be in such close proximity to the Yorozuya bastard any longer, he briskly walked by him without a word and settled himself on the crouch, crossing his legs over to hide the boner he could feel forming. Shit this place had his smell all over.

 

“Come in, I guess?” Gintoki said, surprised at the brazenness of the tax-stealing government dog.

 

Hijikata seemed fine with the silence but Gintoki wanted to get rid of this dude as early as possible so he could go back to sleep. “Whatever your problem is, I don’t know if I can help you. I gave Shinpachi and Kagura the day off. They’re helping Otae with chores today.”

 

Gintoki gazed at the still silent officer. “Oi Mayora, speak. You’re paying by the minute here.”

 

Why was the stupid perm-head always pushing his buttons?! Hijikata shot up from the couch, enraged, “what the hell kinda business are you running here?!”

 

In his eruption, Hijikata hadn’t noticed that his tail had unwrapped itself from the man and stuck straight out of his uniform, making him look like a pissed off cat.

 

Gintoki’s typically droopy eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. “Whoa, you really are the Demon Vice Commander. Are you gonna grow horns with that?!”

 

Embarrassed that his problem was discovered so quickly, he tried to hide the tail that was sticking out like a sore thumb, but gave up, finding that the tail was developing a mind of its own again. He coughed, trying to reclaim some manner of civility.

 

“God, I hope not. It’s a goddamned incubus parasite, and I need your help to get rid of it.”

 

“Oh, so you need help cutting it off?” Gin suggested nonchalantly as he stepped closer to Hijikata to inspect the anomaly.

 

“NO!” Just the thought made Hijikata’s skin crawl. His tail began floundering, almost hitting Gintoki in the face.

 

Annoyed, the Yorozuya owner grabbed it without a second thought. “Why? Is it sensitive?” He asked as he gave it an experimental stroke. Wow, it was softer than it looked. Almost like velvet.

 

Hijikata’s knees almost buckled at the pleasurable sensation that ran up his spine. The frustrating bastard kept on running his hand along his tail like he was a home decorator inspecting a curtain rope. Hijikata was begging all the muscles in his body to stay locked and not complete fall to pieces as the waves of pleasure rippled through him. Did the silver-haired bastard not really understand what he was doing to him?!

 

“Wow, this is pretty soft,” he complimented. As if understanding the praise, the tail happily slid its heart-shaped head into the samurai’s palm.

 

Curious, Gintoki caressed the tip with his thumb, liking the way it easily bent under the pressure. Before long, he began flicking the tip of the heart-shaped tail.

 

Hijikata couldn’t take it anymore. The most wanton moan that he had been using every fiber of his being to keep down finally escaped. His knees buckled and he fell backwards onto the couch. The mortified man covered his scarlet face with his arms, not knowing what to do.

 

Gintoki grew very still, immediately dropping the tail like it was a smoking gun. “Oi, oi, oi. What the _fuck_ just happened?”

 

The tail answered for him. It shot out and twisted itself around Gintoki’s hand and yanked him on top of Hijikata. Gintoki’s hand landed directly atop the undeniable boner sprouting from Hijikata’s tight pants.

 

Hijikata couldn’t contain the lust bubbling over inside him anymore. Shame be damned. He jerked Gintoki by the collar to meet him in the eyes. “ _Just fuck me already, you silver-haired bastard.”_

 

Staring down into the crazed, desperate crystal blue eyes of the Demon Vice Commander, two switches inside Gintoki flipped. First, the very small switch of his common sense flipped off. Second, the very big, hidden switch of his sadism flipped on.

 

Man, oh man, was he going to make Hijikata cry.

 

“Since you asked so nicely, _Oogushi-kun,_ I’ll make a special exception and take care of your request myself.” Gintoki’s voice was laced with diabetic sweetness.

 

“So what exactly seems to be the problem? I think I’ll need a demonstration.” If Gintoki was lucky by the end of the night, this situation wasn’t the only thing he was going to milk.

 

Hijikata couldn’t even care to punch the bastard in the throat for his insufferable tone. He just pushed Gintoki off to strip himself of his blasted pants. Why were the Shinsengumi uniforms so fucking tight?!

 

He barely got mayo-printed boxers to his ankles when his tail decided that it wasn’t going to wait for Hijikata to take off his shoes and plunged into Hijikata without hesitation.

 

Gintoki watched in morbid fascination as the stick-in-the-mud chainsmoker turned over onto his knees and readily spread his legs to accept the incubus tail. What a demonstration indeed.

 

“No matter how long my tail fucks me, I can’t come,” Hijikata managed through hard pants, “I need something else.” The implication did not fly over Gintoki’s head. In fact, it knocked the breath out of him. Never in a million years would he ever expect the Demon Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi moaning and begging like a common whore on his couch.

 

The silver samurai was already hard just from watching the scene. He wanted to see what else he could draw out from Hijikata, but he wasn’t so mean to make the desperate man say filthier things. Actually, he was too impatient at this point to coax it out of him. Hijikata’s pheromones were filling the tiny room, causing Gintoki to grow heady with insatiable lust.

 

“Oi, it’s my turn to get a taste.” Gintoki grabbed the tail and jerked it out of Hijikata’s asshole, halting Hijikata’s pleasurable torture. The tail squirmed in Gintoki’s hand but could not escape his strength. What a difference in strength between Gintoki and Hijikata, who had laid helpless as his tail fucked him senseless this morning.

 

As Gintoki curled one hand around the tail to keep it in control, he used his other hand to plunge two fingers into Hijikata. “Oh my, Hijikata-kun, my fingers went in so easily. Have you done this before?”

 

“N-noo,” Hijikata desperately moaned at the burning intrusion. “No one has ever touched me there.” The man paused to let out another lewd groan as Gintoki pumped his fingers into him. “Not even myself.”

 

Wow. That confession went straight to Gintoki’s dick. So Gintoki was Hijikata’s first? Hijikata was untouched before this moment? The silver-haired man’s control grew wafer-thin, but he held himself back from immediately replacing his fingers with his dick. He was a gentleman after all. And Hijikata deserved pleasure of the highest quality.

 

Gintoki lined his mouth at Hijikata’s center and licked a long line starting from the tip of Hijikata’s hard dick, dragging up along the veins, and ended at his puckered asshole before impaling the poor man with his tongue.

 

Hijikata screamed. His nails dug into the worn out fabric of the couch, almost tearing it at the seams in his desperation. Oh god, the magma pooling in his loins was pushing him way past the point of sanity.

 

At a painstakingly slow pace, Gintoki spread and scissored his fingers as his tongue languidly fucked Hijikata’s ass. God, Hijikata tasted sweeter than anything Gintoki has ever had tasted. Coming from the man who would rather die than give up sugar, this was really saying something.

 

Continuing long enough that his fingers grew pruny from Hijikata’s slick, the silver-haired samurai finally became satisfied with his work. He drew back and stretched his upper body. Man, eating someone out from that angle was not good for the neck.

 

Gintoki flipped Hijikata onto his back to admire his work. He whistled in appreciation at the sight of Hijikata. A lesser man would have definitely come by now, given how skillful Gintoki’s tongue was. But Hijikata’s dick still stood proud, so swollen that it look like it hurt. The Yorozuya owner smirked at the hot tears threatening to spill over in Hijikata’s eyes. Looks like he hadn’t quite been pushed over the edge. What a stubborn bastard.

 

A desire that he’s had since his swords first crossed with the Shinsengumi demon bubbled up to the surface.

 

“Say my name.”

 

A look of disgust still managed to settle on Hijikata’s face, horny as he was.

 

“No, you bastard.”

 

Gintoki smiled with sadistic delight. He always loved a challenged. He grabbed Hijikata’s dick without warning and immediately twisted the base.

 

“Say my name, Oogushi-kun.”

 

Hijikata whimpered a most delicious cry but bit his lip nonetheless. Such an action proved to be his downfall. Annoyed, Gintoki began pumping Hijikata at an unforgiving pace. Hot tears finally pushed their way down Hijikata’s face and Gintoki had to keep himself from bending over to kiss them away. The Vice Commander lifted his hips up in search of release, but he was granted no such thing. His lewd moans grew louder and louder until they echoed throughout the room.

 

By this point, Gintoki had released his hold of Hijikata’s tail and it returned to its favorite activity of fucking Hijikata senseless. Now Hijikata was being attacked from two sides. This was unfair. Why did he have to be afflicted with a horny tail? And why, oh why did his salvation lie in the hands of the Yorozuya bastard of all people?

 

“G-Gintoki,” Hijikata barely managed between pants. It came out as a desperate whisper.

 

“What was that? I couldn’t really hear you,” he goaded, clearly having heard Hijikata, but not yet satisfied with such a meek response.

 

Throwing his last bit of control out the window, Hijikata threw his arms around Gintoki’s neck, drawing him close and gazing into him with lustful steel blue eyes. “Please, Gintoki. I want you in me. I want--no, _need,_ your semen inside me.”

 

Welp. There was nothing ambiguous about that declaration. Gintoki smiled in wicked satisfaction.

 

“As you wish.”

 

Gintoki couldn’t even bother to jerk out the tail again. He hastily pulled down his pants enough to whip out his dick. It was painfully swollen and already dripping with precome. Not bearing to be apart from Hijikata for a second longer, he quickly shoved his dick into the man’s dripping hole. Even with the tail, Gintoki slipped in so easily.

 

The silver-haired samurai squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating on the wet, velvety heat encompassing his dick to the hilt. He wanted to etch this sensation into his mind, saving it for many wet dreams in the future. Not wasting another breath, he drew back completely and slammed into Hijikata’s unforgiving heat again.

 

Gintoki accelerated his pace and before long, he was fucking into Hijikata like a piston. It was weird to fuck Hijikata alongside his tail but the wet friction the tail brought Gintoki to new levels of pleasure.

 

Hijikata could no longer hold back his moans and was screaming “harder, Gintoki! Faster!” or some inane pleas along those lines. It was music to his ears. Gintoki would pay full-house to be the only audience to Hijikata’s wanton moans and desperate pleas. Luckily he didn’t have to.

 

Suddenly, Hijikata’s walls clenched tightly onto both Gintoki’s dick and his tail. He let out one more long, lewd moan before finally coming bucketloads. Satisfaction flooded his system after the post-orgasm high after being pent up for so long.

 

Fuck. Fuck. Gintoki knew his end was coming, too. After a few more pumps, he came so hard, his vision went white. His muscles gave up after such a powerful orgasm, and he promptly fell onto Hijikata.

 

After a few more minutes waiting for himself to come down from the high of his orgasm, Gintoki slowly got up, inspecting the mess between them. In their haste, neither of them had taken their shirts off. And with how much Hijikata had came, it now stained both their shirts. The man grimaced. He could already imagine Hijikata griping about dry cleaning bills for his Shinsengumi uniform. Speaking of the demonic bastard, he had fallen asleep, leaving Gintoki to handle this mess by himself.

 

Gintoki made a move to withdraw himself from Hijikata but something prevented him from doing so. He looked down to his waist where Hijikata’s tail had wrapped around Gintoki with a vice grip. He smiled in amusement. This honest tail was proving to be the poor tsundere’s downfall. The silver-haired man gave a defeated sigh. No one was going to knock on Yorozuya’s doors for another couple of hours, and the brats were still out. He repositioned himself to lay on the couch, dexterously sliding a leg in between Hijikata’s leg and wrapping his arms around the man. What? It’s not like he _wanted_ to cuddle the bastard; this couch was not exactly built to fit two grown men.

 

Gintoki closed his eyes, allowing Hijikata’s soft snores to lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first ever smut fic! I've infused most of the kinks I've learned to love since I first discovered yaoi lolol. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
